


早起的孩子有奶喝x

by a44



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a44/pseuds/a44





	早起的孩子有奶喝x

 

  在答应那个幽灵以帮她找宿主为条件让她协助调查的时候，鲁道夫和诺亚完全没有想到这个幽灵会给他们的生活带来如此戏剧性的变化。虽然只有短短三天的时间，但这三天却被连面对死亡都处变不惊的鲁道夫教授当成了几乎是黑历史一般的存在。

  那位处于哺乳期的女性幽灵寄宿进鲁道夫身体的时候，诺亚原本想要阻止并且替代鲁道夫成为临时宿主，但是他较为良好的体质反而加大了幽灵进入的难度。基于鲁道夫教授在被寄宿之后也并没有产生任何异样，诺亚只能选择妥协，只是私下对鲁道夫的状态更为关注了起来，生怕对方出现任何不良反应。

  从傍晚时分被寄宿一直到当晚睡去，鲁道夫都没有任何的不适感，原本计划第二天早上八点就出发继续进行调查，然而早上七点还没到，鲁道夫便被胸前异样的胀痛感唤醒了。他忍受着身体的不适起身查看，还没有解开扣子就已经看见睡衣从胸前两点处晕开的湿痕，眼前场景令他一时没反应过来，愣了好一会儿才缓缓抬起手解开了衣襟。

  顺着白皙的胸口望下去，自己的双乳外观虽然没有什么太大的变化但是比起之前似乎饱满了一些，乳尖的颜色比平时略深并且高高地挺立着。而让他感到手足无措的是，正在有一小股一小股浅白色的液体缓缓从乳尖渗出顺着他的腹部往下流淌。

  他看着这诡异的景象无声地张了张嘴，连已经滴落到裤子上的汁液都忘了擦拭。

  因为自己曾经见过已逝妻子当初哺乳时的状态，所以他立刻便联想到了昨天那只处于哺乳期的幽灵——除了这个还会有什么原因会让一个四十几岁的大男人突然开始涨奶呢。

  鲁道夫想要露出一丝苦笑，但是胸前那从未有过的胀痛感只能令他皱紧了眉头。

  正当他敞着衣服看着缓慢流出的乳汁思考对策的时候，门被敲响了，随即门外便传来了熟悉的声音:“教授，您醒了么?”

  鲁道夫下意识地胡乱拉起了衣服想要遮住当前这不可见人的丑态，哪知动作大了些手指撞击到了原本就涨得厉害的胸部，一声遏制不住的痛苦呻吟便溢了出来。

  随即他便听到了门外诺亚紧张的询问和门把手被转动的声音。

  还没等鲁道夫开口阻止，诺亚已经打开了房门冲了进来:“您没事吧?教授……”关切的话语在对方的视线落到鲁道夫睡衣上的微妙痕迹时逐渐微弱，鲁道夫看见年轻人的身体整个僵了一下，连带上房门的动作都变得迟钝了起来。

  卧室里酝酿着一阵漫长而诡异的沉默，终于诺亚的嘴唇蠕动了一下:“您……涨奶了?”因为之前工作性质的原因，诺亚接触过太多各色各样的女性，对女性一些特有的生理情况多多少少有些了解，再加上昨天那个幽灵的状态，他很快便猜想到了这种情况。不过诺亚并不知道该如何应对，不管怎么说他还只是个二十几岁的年轻人，没有孩子，没结过婚，甚至没有固定的交往对象，在提出这个猜测的时候他已经有些不好意思地撇过了脸。

  鲁道夫深深地叹了口气，经过了这段漫长的沉默之后他反而觉得不那么尴尬了，毕竟他和诺亚经常要接触到非自然力量，现在这种不合常理的情况时有发生也不足为奇，他相信诺亚也一定能理解。于是他清了清嗓子向诺亚简单地讲了一下自己现在的处境，并且嘱咐诺亚去准备两块热毛巾。诺亚在听完鲁道夫的讲解之后似乎还有些没缓过神，他木讷地点了点头，然后慢慢退了出去。

  等到诺亚托着两块热毛巾回来，鲁道夫已经再次解开了衣服，他用手帕将之前的水痕全部擦去并且示意诺亚把毛巾递给他。诺亚将毛巾放在鲁道夫手里，眼睛却朝着对方袒露着的前胸瞥了过去，他的视线轻轻掠过白皙的皮肤和浅色而稀疏的胸毛最终落在了对方挺立着的乳珠上。再次看到对方袒露的身体让诺亚不自觉地感到喉头一紧，他慌忙移开了自己的视线站到了一边。

  而鲁道夫则完全没有注意到对方不自然的神色，他现在只觉得疼痛难忍，便匆忙将毛巾敷在胸侧试图缓解这一阵一阵的剧烈胀痛。

  随着毛巾的热度一点点渗透进皮肤，鲁道夫觉得自己的双乳终于没有一开始那样像两块石头一般僵硬了。他揭开了毛巾放在一边，然后用手掌根部贴上乳房下方轻轻转着圈揉动了起来，虽然已经经过了热敷但是当鲁道夫触碰到的时候还是感到了难以忍受的钝痛。他紧紧抿住了嘴想要继续下去，无奈这疼痛感似乎因为他的动作而不断加剧，连手臂也变得酸软了起来，除了一动不动地忍受，他竟然无法顺利挪动自己的双臂分毫。

  看到鲁道夫这副痛苦的样子，站在一边的诺亚不禁皱起了眉头，他犹豫了片刻还是忍不住开了口:“我来帮您吧，教授?”

  听到询问的鲁道夫躯体微微一怔，似乎这时候才意识到房间里不止自己一个人。“不，诺亚，这种事情你没有必要……”他立刻开口拒绝，但是诺亚已经走到了近前并且半蹲在了他面前:“教授，我知道这种事情……”年轻人稍微停顿了一下有些不好意思地垂下了眼睛，但是很快便再次抬起眼直视着鲁道夫，“我不想看到您一个人在忍受疼痛我却什么都做不了，况且，我们让幽灵寄宿是来协助调查的，如果您一直维持这种状态我们要怎么出门呢?”

  看着对方带着些许恳求的清澈眼神，鲁道夫动摇了，他知道诺亚说的没错，如果自己只是因为不好意思而耽误了调查进度，那真的是太分不清轻重了，一直这样拖下去自己的身体撑不撑得住不说，请幽灵来帮忙调查也将变得毫无意义。况且他相信着眼前的年轻人，他知道对方也同样信任着自己，如果这么做仅仅是为了调查……

  “……你说得对，诺亚，”鲁道夫无奈地叹了口气:“那就拜托你了。”他大致给对方讲解了一下按摩的手法和步骤，最后补充了一句:“力道尽可能地轻一些。”诺亚严肃地点了点头，然后缓缓抬起了自己的双手:“我开始了?”他最后一次征求着教授的同意，而鲁道夫将自己的双臂垂在身体偏后侧支撑着着上身接着坚定地点了点头。

  得到了对方的允许，诺亚将手指轻轻地攀附上了鲁道夫的前胸，随即整个手掌都贴了上去，他明显地感觉到手掌下的躯体随着他的触碰颤抖了一下，对方的反应让诺亚不禁有些失笑:“教授，您不用这么紧张。”他开口安抚了对方一句，接着便继续起了手上的动作。

  他先是用手掌根部顺着乳房顺时针抚摸着，试图让紧绷而坚硬的乳房放松下来，揉了一会儿之后，他又照着鲁道夫说的步骤，将手虚握成拳轻轻握住乳房。但是男性的乳房本来就过于平滑，再加上涨奶的紧绷，并不能很好地握住，诺亚只能尽力在不让对方觉得痛的情况下将乳房往自己的方向推送。在这个过程中他时不时抬眼瞥鲁道夫一下，生怕对方感到过于疼痛，但是鲁道夫一直低垂着眼把脸撇在一边，诺亚并不能看出对方现在感觉如何。

  又按摩了好一阵，诺亚也开始觉得手臂有些酸软，他看了鲁道夫一眼然后站起了身。

  “怎么了?”动作的停顿终于引起了鲁道夫的注意，诺亚这才发现教授的脸上带着不自然的红晕。他对着鲁道夫露出了一个略带歉意的笑容:“抱歉教授，一直半蹲着有些累，剩下的步骤我能换个方向继续吗?”

  “当然可以，你要是累了休息一下都没关系。”鲁道夫愣了一下便立刻回答道。“休息倒不用了，我们还是抓紧时间的好。那么，我上来了。”诺亚说着便爬上了床然后跪坐在了鲁道夫身后。还没有等鲁道夫反应过来，他的双手已经穿过了腋下捏住了对方的乳尖。

  “嗯……”一声微不可闻的闷哼声从鲁道夫嘴里溢出，诺亚看见对方的手指突然紧紧攥住了床单，他在心里轻笑了一下但是表面上还是装作什么都没发现的样子，手指继续揉搓着鲁道夫的乳尖并且一次次轻轻地往外扯动着它们。

  “如果疼的话一定要告诉我，教授……”他凑近了鲁道夫的耳朵将下巴贴在对方的颈窝处说道。然后他听到了鲁道夫因为拼命压抑着喘息而模糊不清的应答。

  『诺亚的音色一直都是这样的么?』这就是现在鲁道夫在思考着的问题。从诺亚从身后捏住他乳尖的时候开始，他的大脑就混乱了起来，是的，按摩步骤里确实有这一条没错，但是他并没有想到男性那看起来没什么用处的乳头被揉捏也会带来这么强烈的感觉，在诺亚的触碰下鲁道夫清晰地感觉到了自己的身体不自觉地向前挺了起来迎合着对方的指尖，同时自己赤裸着的后背近乎是紧贴在诺亚那只穿了一件衬衫的身体上，那里有着年轻人独有的比自己稍高的体温，而当对方那带着温热呼吸的声音在自己耳边响起的时候，鲁道夫甚至感到了心里一阵没来由的悸动，似乎下一秒，诺亚就会含住他的耳朵顺着他的耳鬓亲吻下去。如果不是因为他强行分散了自己的注意力并且调整呼吸压制住了这种感觉，鲁道夫觉得自己刚刚可能已经勃起了。

  在比自己小了二十岁的男性助手的抚摸下勃起——光是想到这个鲁道夫简直要觉得无地自容了起来。但是他一点也没有责怪诺亚的意思，对方只是按照自己交待的步骤认真完成着任务，当然，至少在鲁道夫眼里就是这样，所以他也不能中途让对方停止，况且现在最重要的事情是解决涨奶问题并且立刻投入接下来的调查。是的，这一切都只是为了能够继续调查而已，想到这里鲁道夫稍微冷静了一点，他用力抿住了自己的嘴唇强迫自己不要去在意一阵一阵袭来的快感。

  终于，诺亚结束了对乳头的按摩，他的手掌再次贴上了整个乳房，并且用拇指顺着乳腺缓缓推送着。乳尖不再受到刺激，鲁道夫终于松了口气。

  很快，诺亚便做完了全套按摩，他深深地吐了一口气下了床，稍微摆动了一下有些酸软的双臂。“感觉好些了么，教授?”他绕回鲁道夫跟前重新半蹲了下来仔细观察着对方经过自己揉捏的双乳。随后，他微微皱起了眉头:“怎么还在往外溢着，难道我的按摩没有起到作用么?”

  听到诺亚几乎是带着委屈的询问，鲁道夫不禁微微笑了一下:“不，诺亚，你的按摩非常有效，我已经没有一开始那么疼了。但是至于为什么还在溢——”鲁道夫突然停了下来然后深深地注视着诺亚。“怎么了教授?”诺亚抬眼和鲁道夫对视着等待着对方给自己解释。

  似乎是犹豫了很久鲁道夫才接着开了口:“是这样的诺亚，你要知道这些乳汁都是为了婴儿准备的，刚刚的热敷和按摩只是疏通了乳腺让乳汁能顺利排出不结成硬块，但是如果想要将它们彻底排空……”“我们并不能找到婴儿，教授。”“当然不会找婴儿，”鲁道夫有些无奈地瞪了诺亚一眼，然后继续说道:“并不一定要婴儿，只要能把这些奶全部吸出来就行了，吸奶器就可以做到。”

  诺亚若有所思地点了点头:“那么吸奶器在哪，我去帮您取过来。”诺亚说完这句话便看见鲁道夫脸上浮现出了近乎可以称作羞愧的表情，他还没来得及开口询问，对方的蓝色眼睛便再次盯住了自己，似乎是挣扎了很久很久，鲁道夫终于再次开了口:“诺亚，下面我要说的请求你完全可以拒绝，因为这、这简直可以算是性骚扰了……”

  诺亚一时间有些懵，他不知道鲁道夫到底要对他说些什么会上升到性骚扰这么严重，这个男人对自己的触碰非常有限，刚才的行为已经是诺亚平时想都不敢想的了。但是正如之前所说的，他对鲁道夫也十分信任，所以他想都没想就回答了对方:“教授，我信任您，您可以对我提出任何要求。”

  听到这样的回答鲁道夫似是欣慰又似是愧疚地点了点头。“诺亚，我需要你的帮助，我需要你……把剩余的奶水吸出来……”他终于无力地吐露出了自己的请求，然后他看见眼前的年轻人有些惊愕地张了张嘴，似乎是反应了好一会儿才有些支支吾吾地问道:“教、教授，您是指用嘴?”面对着对方受到惊吓的单纯目光，鲁道夫现在恨不得找个洞钻进去，但是纵然自己也是百般不愿意，他也已经没有了其他的选择。他只能对着诺亚点了点头，而当鲁道夫考虑着再说些什么安抚对方的时候，他已经听到了诺亚的回答:“好的，教授。”在这句回答之后诺亚似乎还说了些什么但是鲁道夫教授并没有听见，他只看见对方的嘴唇张张合合，时不时还能看到肉粉色的舌头在湿润的口腔里翻动，等会儿这张嘴就会含住自己的……鲁道夫的手指不禁再次攥住了早已变得皱巴巴的床单。

  诺亚抬头扫视了一圈卧室然后起身取来了原本放在书桌上的茶杯。他将茶杯放在伸手可以够到的位置，然后再度俯下了身凑近了对方的乳房，随即他便闻到了一阵淡淡的奶腥味以及鲁道夫身上特有的体味，虽然诺亚并不喜欢年长的人身上的味道，但是鲁道夫教授是个例外，他的味道总是会让诺亚觉得安心。

  像之前一样诺亚征求了鲁道夫的同意，在得到对方许可之后，他左手环住了鲁道夫的腰，右手轻轻拖住对方的左侧乳房固定好位置，像是习惯性地用舌头来回舔舐了一下接着便含住了乳头稍微用力吮吸了起来。他立马感觉到了鲁道夫的呼吸一滞随即变得愈发粗重了起来。

  “等、等等，诺亚。”才刚刚开始鲁道夫就已经喊了停。然后他便看见眼前的年轻人带着疑惑的目光抬眼望向了自己，两片唇间依然含着自己的乳珠。大概是突然抬头的原因，一缕乳白色的奶汁从他的嘴角溢出顺着下巴和脖子一直缓缓滑进了对方的衬衫领口。

  『今天的诺亚和平时不太一样……』鲁道夫看着眼前的一幕不禁咽了咽口水，他立刻产生了这个想法甚至连下体也诚实地做出了反应。或许是幽灵让自己体内的荷尔蒙产生了改变，鲁道夫这样猜想着，他现在忽然意识到难怪每次出去调查诺亚总能轻易地让那些女性告诉他她们所知道的一切，甚至就连在杂货铺里买东西，只要店员是女性诺亚就能得到更优惠的价格。

  “弄痛您了么，教授?”诺亚松开了被轻咬住的乳头关切地询问着。“啊不是，只是想告诉你吮吸的时候不能只咬前端，必须包裹住整个乳晕。”鲁道夫解释完便移开了视线，他觉得自己不能再盯着对方的那双眼睛了。“知道了，教授。”诺亚的回答迅速且冷静，这反而让鲁道夫更加觉得有些对不住对方，但是这种想法并没有在他的脑海里停留太久就被比之前强烈更多的快感冲刷殆尽。

  诺亚温热的口腔整个包裹住了鲁道夫的前胸，比自己体温高出太多的舌头在敏感的乳尖打着圈，似乎要将乳晕上每一处的微微凸起都尽数勾勒出来。因为液体的存在而变得更为响亮的吮吸声和两人都愈发粗重的呼吸交织在了一起，整个房间都染上了一层不可言说的暧昧氛围。

  而这一次，不论鲁道夫再怎么强迫自己分散注意力他都没办法阻止自己下体越来越明显的胀痛感。原本乳头传来的快感就已经让人难以忍受，再加上诺亚吸吮时微微移动的身体不时蹭过自己已经鼓起来的部位，鲁道夫不禁有些意乱情迷了起来，他的手不自觉地搭上了诺亚的肩膀，然后缓缓抚摸起了对方被薄薄布料包裹住的年轻身体。

  “教授，这一侧的应该已经排空了。”诺亚把嘴里的乳汁吐进了茶杯，然后对着教授开了口，“另一侧的话，能麻烦您站起来继续么?”看到了鲁道夫有些迷茫的目光，诺亚继续解释道:“这样可以不用弯着身子，而且……教授您，那里刚才一直顶着我……”

  听到了诺亚的话鲁道夫简直羞愧难当了起来，“天哪诺亚，我、我真的抱歉……”他的手悬在半空不知道要用什么手势才能表达出自己的歉意，但是年轻人很快便打断了他:“不，教授，您不用跟我道歉，也不需要有一丁点自责。我们都是正常的成年男性，有反应真是再正常不过了，况且，这一切都只是为了调查能顺利进行而已，不是么?”是的，这都是为了调查而已。鲁道夫在心里跟着重复了一遍，然后朝着对方缓缓地点了点头。“既然如此，”年轻人接着说道:“那就麻烦您起来吧教授，我们的时间并不是很充裕，您面临的所有问题，我都会帮您一并解决的。”

  事到如今鲁道夫也没有办法想出更好的对策，他在诺亚的搀扶下站起了身，而对方的手很快便扶住了自己赤裸的后背。

  诺亚没有再说些什么，他的手臂微微用力将对方揽近自己然后张口含住了另一只还在溢着奶水的乳头。这一次他的吮吸与舔舐变得更加富有技巧，鲁道夫很快就觉得自己又跌入了快感的漩涡。而就在这个时候，诺亚的另一只手轻轻抚上了鲁道夫的下体。

  “您面临的所有问题，我都会帮您一并解决的。”鲁道夫终于明白了诺亚这句话的意思，但是他已经没有力气也没有立场去阻止对方了。这一切都是为了调查，他只能一遍一遍用这个理由说服自己，并且让自己排除杂念尽快的射出来。他的手指紧紧地抓住了诺亚的身体，而诺亚只是抬眼看了自己一眼。鲁道夫从来没有见过诺亚这样的眼神，他觉得自己似乎变成了对方的猎物，只能等待着这亲密爱抚之后随时被对方咬断喉咙。

  诺亚的手已经将鲁道夫的裤子拉到了臀下，没有了布料的隔阂，手掌不算粗糙的皮肤和鲁道夫已经高高昂起的阴茎紧紧地贴合在了一起，他熟练地抚摸和套弄着对方的欲望，而对方也发出了令他满意的无法克制的呻吟。

  鲁道夫从来没有被别人这样对待过，不论是被男性富有技巧地玩弄自己的阴茎还是吮吸自己的乳房，而他现在居然同时经历着这两件事。原本他就是一个生活相当自律的人，而性生活则是更加严谨，他真的太久太久没有发泄过了，所以现在被这样对待的快感几乎是灾难性地冲击者他。而不论他怎么用为了工作这一理由说服自己，现在的情况也都太像一场美妙性爱的前戏了。

  他的思维有些混乱了起来，在诺亚的多重夹击下鲁道夫教授很快就临近了极限。就在高潮来临之际，他的手臂忍不住攀附上了诺亚的身体并且紧紧地扣住了对方，修长的手指插入了诺亚的发间并且无意识地轻轻抚摸着。

  直到高潮结束，鲁道夫依然沉浸在余韵里，他的双腿有些瘫软，如果不是诺亚扶着，他大概已经滑坐下来了。

  直到看到鲁道夫被情欲占满的迷茫双眼逐渐恢复清明，诺亚才动了动身体挣开了对方的束缚，他再次拿起茶杯吐掉了嘴里的乳汁，然后用手依次捏了捏鲁道夫的双乳，确认不再有汁水流出。

  “好了教授，都已经解决了。”诺亚让教授坐回床边，给他披上了睡衣，又转身从衣柜里取出了干净的贴身衣物放在了椅子上。“衣服放在这了教授，换好之后就下来吃早餐吧。”他一边说着一边将用过的手帕和毛巾一并拿起，最后又端起了桌上的茶杯退出了卧室。

  等到胀痛的不适感和几近疯狂的情欲褪去，鲁道夫像是忽然清醒过来一般长叹了一口气。“我这是……做了什么……”他用手掌盖住了自己的脸，甚至不敢回想刚刚发生的任何一幕。虽然他知道这是有正当原因的，他也知道这是唯一的选择，而且如果再有同样的情况发生，他一定还会向诺亚开口寻求帮助，但是……但是……

  不论如何，鲁道夫对自己说着，与其在这里自责倒不如快点解决案件送走幽灵。随即，他再次深深地叹了口气，然后用力地抹了把脸。

  就在鲁道夫还在卧室里踌躇着要怎么继续面对自己年轻的助手的时候，诺亚已经解决完了自己的生理需求并且把被揉乱的衣服整理完毕。他瞥了眼时钟预想着鲁道夫教授可能还需要一段时间便不紧不慢地给两人泡了壶茶。

  餐桌前，年轻人的手指扣住白瓷光滑的杯耳将茶水送到自己嘴边，而一抹似有若无的笑容被升腾起的白色雾气藏了起来。

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
